communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Wild Hog/Vorschau: Die 3 Ws zur E3
center|link= Dieser Beitrag stammt von einem Mitglied der FANDOM Gaming Task-Force – von der Community, für die Community. Ach ja ... die Electronic Entertainment Expo (oder kurz: E3). Schon seit vielen Jahren ist sie der jährliche Höhepunkt in Sachen Gaming. Das Event, bei dem alle namhaften Hersteller (außer Nintendo) zusammenkommen, um ihre neusten Errungenschaften im Bereich der interaktiven Unterhaltung kundzutun. Und was für eine E3 das dieses Jahr wieder wird: Viele wichtige Spielankündigungen, der Reveal einer brandneuen Konsole, die wieder einmal die Videospielwelt revolutionieren will, und gleich zwei Überraschungen von Bethesda. Was kann man mehr wollen? Wie schon im Titel angedeutet, soll dieser Blogtext hier die wichtigsten Fragen, die zufälligerweise alle mit „W“ beginnen, in Kürze beantworten. __TOC__ Was wird vorgestellt? Wie immer ist mal wieder alles dabei, was das Spielerherz begehrt. Von Neuankündigungen großer Entwicklerstudios bis zu kleinen Indiespielen, von neuen Spielkonsolen bis zu einer eigenen Show einzig und allein für PC-Spiele, von guten bis schlechten Spielen. Dabei hält jeder Teilnehmer seine ganz eigene Pressekonferenz ab .... Sony thumb|200pxDie letzten Monate waren gefüllt mit PS4 Slim, PS4 Pro und PlayStation VR. Es ist also nur logisch, dass Sony bei der E3 eher auf die Spiele setzt. Darunter finden sich vermutlich auch Spiele wie das von Hideo Kojima entwickelte Death Stranding, der zweite Part des Erfolgsspiels The Last of Us oder auch das PS4-exklusive Action-Adventure Days Gone. Darüber hinaus wird wohl auch der zweite Teil des Weltraum MMOs Destiny näher beleuchtet und ein neuer Teil der God of War-Reihe wird auch erwartet. Außerdem werden wahrscheinlich mehr Infos zu Call Of Duty WWII gezeigt. Death Stranding - Teaser Trailer - TGA 2016 - 4K The Last of us Part 2 - Announcement-Trailer PS4 PSX 2016 Days Gone - Announce Trailer - E3 2016 PS4 God of War - E3 2016 Gameplay Trailer PS4 Destiny 2 - Offizieller Gameplay-Enthüllungs-Trailer DE Call of Duty WWII - Reveal Trailer PS4, deutsch Microsoft thumb|200pxBereits im Vorfeld hatte der Redmonder Konzern gesagt, man wolle auf der E3 den Spielen mehr Platz lassen. Gerüchten zufolge soll es sich dabei unter anderem um Red Dead Redemption 2 handeln, der lang erwartete Nachfolger von Rockstar Games' Westernepos, der erst kürzlich auf 2018 verschoben wurde. Schon als bestätigt ansehen kann man einen neuen Teil der Forza Motorsport-Reihe, beziehungsweise dem vor einiger Zeit angekündigten dritten Ableger des Franchise neben Forza Motorsport und Forza Horizon. Gänzlich ohne Hardware wird die Pressekonferenz jedoch nicht auskommen. Da MS schon seit längerem kleinere Informationshappen zur neuen Xbox (Projektname „Project Scorpio“) herausgab, wird es auf der E3 vermutlich einen vollständigen Reveal der „Premiumkonsole“ geben. Red Dead Redemption 2 Trailer Xbox Daily Live @ E3 Announce Trailer Bethesda thumb|200pxZum dritten Mal lädt Bethesda zur eigenen Pressekonferenz auf der E3 ein und anders als bei anderen Entwicklern wurden hier durch ein auf Twitter veröffentlichtes Foto subtil die Themen angedeutet. thumb|Das „Bethesdaland“-Teaser-Bild.Bei besagten Bild handelt es sich um einen Großen Rummelplatz mit diversen Attraktionen, die allesamt auf „Attraktionen“ bei der Pressekonferenz hinweisen. Unter anderem fiden sich dort Fallout (eine Vorstellung von Fallout 4 VR ist schon bestätigt), Dishonored 2, The Elder Scrolls (vermutlich die Portierung von Skyrim für die Nintendo Switch und/oder eine neue Erweiterung für The Elder Scrolls Online), Doom, Quake (vermutlich Quake Champions) und Prey bzw. Prey 2. Aber Moment, zwei Areale auf dem Bild befinden sich noch im Bau ... Was uns da wohl erwartet? BE3 2017 - Fun & Games in Bethesdaland! Quake Champions – Introducing Duel Mode Prey - Official Launch Trailer Nintendo thumb|200pxNintendo wird bedauerlicherweise auch dieses Jahr keine E3-Pressekonferenz im klassischen Sinne abhalten. Stattdessen gibt es wieder eine eigene Präsentation in Form des „Nintendo Spotlight: 2017“-Streams. Dort werden Infos zu allen kommenden Spielen für die Switch und den 3DS bekanntgegeben. Interessanterweise ist da schon, was Nintendo an ihrem E3-Messestand zeigt. Dort können Besucher nämlich zum ersten Mal eine Demo des im Winter erscheinenden Super Mario Odyssey anspielen. Des Weiteren werden Turniere in ARMS und Splatoon 2 ausgetragen. Impressionen vom Messestand gibt es dann im „Nintendo Treehouse Live at E3“-Stream. Super Mario Odyssey – Nintendo Switch-Trailer ARMS – So wird gespielt (Nintendo Switch) Splatoon 2 - Einzelspieler-Trailer (Nintendo Switch) EA Play thumb|200pxJa, eigentlich gehört die „EA Play“ nicht zur E3 aber das ist jetzt nicht relevant, da etwas sehr wichtiges ansteht: Ein neues Need For Speed, mit dem EA nach dem nicht ganz so tollen Need For Speed wieder einmal versucht, die traditionsreiche Reihe neu zu starten. Ob ihnen das gelingt, ist fraglich, da wieder einmal der hauseigene Entwickler Ghost Games dafür zuständig ist – also die, die schon Rivals und Need for Speed vor die Wand gefahren haben. Need For Speed Payback heißt besagtes Spiel von dem wir auf der EA Play wahrscheinlich Gameplay shen werden. Auch gerechnet wird mit Star Wars: Battlefront 2 und nebenbei gibt’s die übliche Dosis an Sportspielen für alle, die das interessiert ... Need for Speed Payback Official Reveal Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 - Reveal Trailer PS4, deutsch Ubisoft thumb|200pxHier hält sich hartnäckig das Gerücht um ein Assassin's Creed, das in Ägypten spielt. Mal sehen, was daraus wird. Ansonsten wurden für die E3 weitere Infos zu Far Cry 5, The Crew 2 und die Vorstellung des Crossovers Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle angekündigt. Wahrscheinlich wäre auch ein neues Watch_Dogs oder auch etwas Neues von unserem alten Freund Tom Clancy. Hoffen wir darauf, dass Ubisoft sich die Konferenz nicht wie letztes Jahr mit einer peinlichen Tanzeinlage ruiniert. center|500px PC Gaming Show thumb|200pxDa so eine Spielmesse Geld kostet, bietet es sich an, eine eigene Pressekonferenz nur für die Werbekunden zu machen. Und diese heißt dann „PC Gaming Show“, weil es bei den anderen auch nur Konsolenspiele zu sehen gibt ... Wie es der Name schon sagt, dreht sich hier alles um den PC und Spiele, die auf diesem verfügbar sind. Viel über den Inhalt ist noch nicht bekannt, außer dass der Fokus dieses Jahr wohl auf Virtual Reality und eSport liegt. Gesponsert wird das Ganze unter anderem von Bohemia Interactive (Arma-Reihe, DayZ), Tripwire Interactive (Red Orchestra, Rising Storm), Cygames (verschiedene Browser- und Smartphonespiele) und Nexon (am ehesten bekannt für MapleStory). Damit wird es möglicherweise neues zur Entwicklung der Standalone Version von DayZ und/oder neues Material bzw. ein Releasedatum zu Rising Storm 2: Vietnam geben. Wann findet das Ganze statt? Als erstes gibt’s die Pressekonferenz von EA auf ihrer ganz eigenen Version der E3, die am 10. Juni um 21 Uhr deutscher Zeit anfängt. Mit der richtigen E3 geht es dann am Tag drauf los, den Anfang macht hier Microsoft, die traditionell eigentlich am Montag an der Reihe sind, dieses Jahr jedoch auf den Sonntag umgezogen sind. Beginn ist hier 23 Uhr und wer an diesem Sonntag etwas länger aufbleiben möchte, für den öffnet gegen 6 Uhr am Montag das „Bethesdaland“ seine Pforten. Am frühen Abend des Montags gegen 19 Uhr findet die PC Gaming Show statt, 3 Stunden später beginnt Ubisofts Auftritt und das Schlusslicht bildet Sony, deren PK um 3 Uhr auf die Nacht zum Dienstag abgehalten wird. Und am Dienstag um 18:00 Uhr werden dann noch Nintendo Spotlight und Treehouse Events übertragen. Wo kann man sich das Ganze ansehen? Live wird das Ganze via Twitch auf den Kanälen der jeweiligen Entwickler übertragen. Als Aufzeichnung werden die Streams auch auf YouTube landen. Livestreams von Messeständen kleinerer Entwickler werden auch auf den jeweiligen Twitch-Kanälen zu finden sein. Und wie immer gibt es eine Hand voll Spieleseiten, die live von der E3 berichten. Jedoch sind deren Streams meistens gänzlich frei von jeglichen Informationen über die eigentlichen Spiele, weshalb sie nicht wirklich sehenswert sind. Hier nochmal das Wichtigste zusammengefasst: Worauf freut ihr euch am meisten? Was sind eure Erwartungen an die Konferenzen? Guckt ihr euch die E3 überhaupt an? __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Gaming-Taskforce Kategorie:News